That what is behind blue eyes
by Tairanda
Summary: Shali is a half-cat that has forgotten her past. She relies on her cat side instincts to survive, so she is told to join the group in their travels in order to remember. Will follow both anime and manga. Will continue after manga. Sorry, if Mary Sue, but the story is about emotions not physical strength. First kiss late in story.


**Valeria Country**

Everything was covered in snow; the trees, the grass, the mountains, the plains. In the snow wasn't even one footprint; not human, not animal. It was a peaceful and calming view. But the peaceful surrounding was disturbed by a sudden loud cracking sound coming from bellow. Then there was silence, till a very pale arm appeared out of the snow; then came the other arm and then the head. In the first moment the head couldn't be noticed, since it was covered by long white hair and snow on top of it. The head shook from one side to the other, making the snow fall off it. When a pale face appeared between the locks of hair. It could be seen that it belonged to a female. Two cat ears came up from flat position, indicating that the female had no human ears. In her white cat ears were a pair of beautiful midnight-blue pearl earrings that shined due to the sun rays, which also made blue dots of light in the clean, white snow. The eyes of the girl still hadn't opened, yet they trembled under the eyelashes, as if they were afraid to see their surroundings.

"Wake up."

The girl's ears perked up, as they caught a whisper carried by the wind that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Come to me. Do what you must."

The voice had belonged to a female, yet the girl didn't remember to whom it belonged. She had slept beneath the snow far too long; over three centuries. The call had made the girl that was in snow till shoulders try to get out of it, her body moved on its own, with no conscious commands from the brain.

When the girl was completely out of the snow, it could be seen how simply the girl was dressed, yet it didn't make her look like a homeless person. She was wearing only a white silk dress, which's form made it look like an up-side down flower. When the dress ended, eyes couldn't see a pair of human feet, instead of them there was a pair of white cat paws and an end to a white tail. Now that the girl could be seen in her full length, it was easy to understand that she was a half-cat. Finally the eyes were opened wide, only to narrow them because of the light. But in that friction of a second that they were wide, it would be noticed that those weren't human eyes; they were the eyes of a cat. Even thought the eyes were of a hunter, they were in a calming light-blue shade.

When the girl's eyes were adjusted to the light, they took their open wide position, just like it was for real cats. The girl knelled down and drew a circlet around herself with a finger. Then she stood up and stomped one of her paws on the ground, which caused the circle to start to glow and soon to disappear, taking the girl along.

**Yuuko's wish shop**

The girl appeared in front of a house, where there was a group of people were looking at her. A young boy holding a girl that looked almost like him, 2 males and a female. The boy was dressed in a dark green cloak, white pants, black boots and shirt and goggles around his neck. He had brown eyes and hair. The girl was dressed in beige dress-pants and top, with pink decorations. She had light-brown hair. One of the males wore white clothing with a hooded coat with blue decorations that looked really warm. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. In his hand there was a staff. The other male was dressed in black ninja outfit with red headset. He had even shorter black hair and red eyes. He had a sword in his hand. The female had redish brown eyes and long, black hair, and she was dressed in exquisite black dress and head-dress with white ornaments.

"This girl will accompany you on your journey." The female said, gesturing to the half-cat, as she continued "Her name is Shali. She has forgotten how to speak and the memories of her heart are missing as well, thought not the same way as Sakura's. She has forgotten due to long sleep. Over time, she will remember them, but even without her hearts memories, she will be a very big aid for you. Mokona can only make you travel through dimensions, but not in all of them is a feather. Shali will direct the travel to dimensions with a feather. Shali, come closer."

The half-cat started to move in the witch's direction, as a doll, doing what is told, not understanding the right from wrong. She had recognized that the black-haired female owned the voice which she had heard in the whisper.

"As you can see yourselves, she is a half-cat. Because she relies on her cat instincts, she needs a keeper, who would take care of her, while her human side also awakens and regains her memories and the ability to decide herself. So, which one of you will it be?" There was a while of silence which the girl used to study closer the people she would have to travel with.

The boy seemed to worry about the girl in his arms, but something seemed off about them, which made her distrust them. The light-haired man seemed to be happy about everything, however, she could sniff from afar that it wasn't his true nature, which made her dislike him. The other male seemed grumpy about everything, but she felt a true heart, which she liked.

After a while the light-haired male went closer to the half-cat and said while bowing:

"I'm Fye D. Flourite. Would you accept me as your keeper, Shali-chan?"

The cat girl looked at him, sniffed the air around him and then took a step to the side to avoid him, as she went past him, keeping an eye on him all the time.

"I suppose that means 'no'." The blond said with a sigh, as the cat girl went around Fye and went to the dark haired male. She went really close to him and sniffed him. Yes, a true heart. He wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't appalled by her. He had his guard up though, waiting on what the half-cat would do. A loud purr left Shali's throat, as she hugged the black-haired males arm.

"It seems that Shali-chan wants you as her care-taker, Kuro-rin" Said Fye with his smile on his face to which the black-haired male yelled back:"Don't dare to call me like that. It's Kurogane!"

"Won't she have a price to pay?" Kurogane asked, turning to the witch.

"She doesn't need a price to pay, since she, herself, can travel through different dimensions. You had also paid to me for her services. She can feel the feathers in different worlds, as well, so she will be the guide of traveling, while the feathers in the worlds you'll need to find on your own, which is also why, you must gain her trust, since she can decide to leave your party and travel alone.… Well then, please get going." The female explained.

The white Mokona's mouth opened as suddenly wind picked up, which caused the cat girls eyes start glowing. Then they disappeared from the shop.


End file.
